1. Field of the Disclosure
The present specification relates to a head mounted display, and more particularly, to a head mounted display that indicates a process of 3D printing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Augmented reality technology in which real objects are mixed with virtual objects provides additional information together with reality by allowing a user to view a reality image together with an augmented image. A head mounted display (HMD) may detect a real object as a marker through a camera unit, and may display an augmented image on the basis of the detected marker. The HMD may display the augmented image through a display unit.
The HMD may include additional information on a real object in the augmented image displayed to correspond to the marker. Accordingly, the user may acquire the additional information on the real object from the displayed augmented reality image.